


With a Santa Hat in Hand

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Castiel, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kid Fic, Kid Jack Kline, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Dean had been trying to work out the courage to ask Hot Dad on a date for almost the whole semester now.Of course, Hot Dad was not the guy’s actual name. His actual name was Cas, and he was Sam’s friend Jack’s dad, but before Dean had known this, he’d started calling him Hot Dad in his head and well. It had stuck. Despite Dean even having a few conversations with him, and even if he one day managed to go out with him, Hot Dad would certainly stick for a long time still.





	With a Santa Hat in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 16 prompt: "Wearing silly Santa hats"  
> Square #8 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "laughing at each other"

Dean had been trying to work out the courage to ask Hot Dad on a date for almost the whole semester now.

Of course, Hot Dad was not the guy’s actual name. His actual name was Cas, and he was Sam’s friend Jack’s dad, but before Dean had known this, he’d started calling him Hot Dad in his head and well. It had stuck. Despite Dean even having a few conversations with him, and even if he one day managed to go out with him, Hot Dad would certainly stick for a long time still.

Because damn was that man hot. And because he was also, you know, a dad. A dad who actually cared for his kid, contrary to the dads Dean was familiar with (read: his own). Hot Dad was the dad who was always on time to pick up Jack, and who comforted him when he was sad. All in all, the glimpse into Hot Dad’s parenthood that Dean could get from just the few minutes he saw him interact with Jack at the end of each school day was enough to make him the most perfect man ever.

So yeah. Hot Dad was the most caring dad, had the softest smile and was the sexiest parent in the whole school. Dean was totally smitten but way too chicken-shit to ask him out.

He’d seen Andrea, Lucas’s mom, do exactly that back in October, and Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the gentle way Hot Dad had let her down, with his blue eyes full of sorrow and his hand on her shoulder. Man, that hand must have felt so warm.

No, Dean didn’t think he could be able to handle a rejection when it was impossible to be angry at the other person.

So even though ever since Andrea had failed to bag herself the most wanted dad of them all, there’d been a rumor that Hot Dad might say yes to a date with a man with maybe more gusto than he would a woman, Dean had just watched him from afar, certain there was no chance he would ever have a shot with him.

Except it had been a few weeks now that each time they’d crossed each other’s path in the corridors, Hot Dad had nodded and smiled at Dean, and each time Dean felt like he was going to melt on the floor, leaving a pile of goo for the janitor to take care of.

Hot Dad had even said, “Hello, Dean,” a few times, and this man was really perfect because even his voice was to die for.

So yeah, the Christmas break was fast approaching, and if Dean didn’t ask Hot Dad now, his window of opportunity would no doubt close for ever and ever, because there was no way someone like Hot Dad would stay single much longer.

Also, if Dean actually talked to Hot Dad, he had to remember to use the guy’s actual name, or things could get awkward very fast.

This was it. The kids were not out of class yet, but Hot Dad, as punctual as he always was, was already waiting, craning his neck to check for Jack’s arrival. Dean, in not as much a coincidence as it could have been, was there too. All he needed to do was talk to Hot Dad. Talking used to be something he was actually good at, so it shouldn’t be _that_ difficult, right?

But Dean had clearly waffled too much, because by the time he had approached Hot Dad and said, “Hi Cas!” (yay, points for Dean for using his name), Jack had showed up out of nowhere with a huge smile and no consideration at all for Dean’s efforts.

“Dad! Dad! Look at what I made for you for Christmas!” Jack was blaring, way too loud given how close to Cas’s face he was. He brandished something Dean couldn’t see from his angle, but from the expression on Cas’s face, Dean knew it wasn’t as aesthetically pleasing to an adult as it was to a 5-year-old boy.

“Oh, thank you very much, Jack, it’s beautiful,” Cas said in a warm tone, and Dean was really impressed at how sincere he sounded.

“You have to wear it, Dad! So you’re not cold!” Jack announced enthusiastically, and Cas complied immediately.

Dean took definitely part in the scene that followed, but somehow, as mundane as it was, it felt like the finest example of an out-of-body experience.

Because when Hot Dad, beautiful, sexy, suave, but above all _Hot_ Dad put Jack’s present on his head, Dean, instead of being a normal human being in the presence of his crush…Dean burst out laughing.

Hot Dad had the yellowest Santa hat that had ever yellowed on his head, and from someone as magazine-handsome as he was, it just looked so completely out of place that Dean hadn’t been able to contain his laughter.

So here Dean was, laughing his ass off, with Jack and Cas looking at him with bewilderment, and all of his chances of ever getting together with Hot Dad flying away, when it was Sam’s turn to show up with his own toothy green and hand-crafted Santa hat.

“Dean! Look what I’ve made for you!” Sam said as he jumped into Dean’s arms, sounding prouder than he’d ever been.

Dean took a look at Sam’s creation. It was very similar to Jack’s, obviously done with the same pattern, but in a lovely turquoise color. Was their teacher colorblind or did she just have no idea what the Christmas colors were supposed to be?

Dean didn’t have the time to wonder very long before Sam took the matter into his own hands and thrust the hat on Dean’s head.

Dean glanced back in Cas’s direction just in time to see him burst into laughter with exactly as much gusto as Dean had.

And, okay, that was fair, they were both a couple of dumbasses, but the kids actually didn’t deserve to believe there was something wrong with what they’d obviously worked on with great care.

“Those are the most awesome hats!” Dean said to Sam, loudly enough that Jack would understand it was meant for his too. “Did you go buy them in a store with Ms. Moseley?”

“No! We’ve made it ourselves!” Sam protested.

“What! You couldn’t have!” Cas went on, his smile still bright from laughing at Dean. “Those were obviously made by professional hatters!”

“No they weren’t,” Jack explained. “We’ve made it in class with Ms. Moseley’s help!”

“They’re really the best hats we could have wished for, and I know Dean and I will be wearing ours for the rest of the winter,” Cas said seriously.

As Cas glanced at him, Dean could see in his eyes the grave consequences not wearing the hat this winter could have, so he nodded, as convincingly as he could.

“That’s so great! Christmas will be even more awesome than usual this year!” Sam exclaimed as he jumped from Dean’s arms to go high-five Jack.

“All right, little man. I think it’s definitely time to go home now,” Dean said, feeling that any and all authority he’d acquired during the few years he’d had custody of Sam might be completely destroyed by his wearing this turquoise monstrosity.

Sam did obey and refrained from running around like he so clearly wanted to, so that was a win, Dean guessed. Sam diligently took the hand Dean was extending and they were ready to walk back to the Impala, Dean’s hopes of ever landing a date with Hot Dad after what had just transpired now in shambles.

“Excuse me, Dean?” Hot Dad’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

Dean was not sure what was going on, so he stayed where he was and tried no to jinx it.

“I was thinking,” Hot Dad went on, as though he hadn’t just risked giving Dean a heart-attack. “Now that we’ve both promised to keep wearing these hats all winter, I was thinking that maybe me should get together sometime during the break, to make sure that each of us is keeping up his end of the deal? The children needn’t necessarily be there, of course.”

Dean’s heart did a somersault and his brain short-circuited, and the only thought that came to his mind was _Smooth_. That man was the smoothest flirter of the land, and how come Dean didn’t get the idea to ask him out this way?

Dean shook himself. It didn’t matter now because Hot Dad had just asked him out. Dean had managed to get a date with him just by laughing his ass off and wearing a silly Santa hat. This was a freaking Christmas miracle, and it was only December 16th.

“Yeah, I would love to,” Dean answered before Hot Dad could take it back, and was answered by Hot Dad’s most perfect smile.

Sam had been right, Christmas was going to be even more awesome than usual this year.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181174406205/fic-with-a-santa-hat-in-hand)


End file.
